This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goals of the Data Analysis Core (DAC) are to promote and facilitate the research undertaken by the Junior Investigators in the COBRE, and to provide support for the development of analytical capabilities. Services offered by the DAC include: consultation on experimental design, including power analysis;genetics data analysis, including linkage and association approaches, which further subdivide to include fine mapping methods, family-based association and haplotype-based methods, case-control candidate gene methods and multi-locus methods;gene expression analysis from microarray experiments, including normalization of microarray data, analysis of differentially expressed genes, analysis of alterations in gene functional association using various clustering methods, identifying genes associated with biochemical pathways of interest and creation of transcription based gene networks;and selection of genes with discriminatory capabilities for disease in genetic data analysis.